


It's The Thought That Counts

by susiebstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam, No Wincest, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam's Hair, Trials Sam, Worried Dean, christmas gifts, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiebstuff/pseuds/susiebstuff
Summary: Dean remembers Christmas.  Sam does not.  Just brothers being brothers.
Relationships: Winchester Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It's The Thought That Counts

Sam wakes to the sound of Dean knocking on his bedroom door. “Rise and shine, Sammy! Breakfast is almost ready.” Sam groans and rolls over. With a worried Dean in full on caregiver mode, Sam knows Dean will not let up until he joins him. Sam rolls out of bed, splashes some water on his face and slowly makes his way to the bunker’s kitchen. 

As soon as Sam enters the kitchen, Dean greets him with “Merry Christmas, Sam!” Dean has draped some Christmas lights over the coffee maker and has placed a small artificial Christmas tree decorated with tinsel on the table. Sam doesn’t know if he is more shocked by the decor or the fact that he had forgotten all about Christmas.

Sam stumbles and Dean grabs his arm and ushers Sam to the table. As soon Sam sits down, Dean says, “With the trials and all, I didn’t have time to shop. So this is your present. You need to eat and keep your strength up.” Sam looks at the plate. He sees the multigrain toast and egg white spinach omelet Dean has placed in front of him. He also sees the bottle of eggnog with two cups sitting next to it.

The last thing Sam wants to do is eat. And he certainly does not want a drink. But Dean has made such an effort for him, he forces down one piece of toast and a few bites of the omelet before pushing the plate away. He smiles at Dean and says, “I’m sorry. It’s really good but I don’t have much of an appetite. I guess the last trial hit me harder than I thought.” Dean squeezes Sam’s shoulder and removes the plate, saying “It wasn’t much of a present anyway.”

Sam replies, “Dean, I appreciate it. I really do. You remembered Christmas. It’s the thought that counts, right?” Sam sees Dean scraping the remains of his breakfast into the trash can. The sight of the food causes his stomach to clench and he leaves the room before Dean can see him struggling to keep down the little he has eaten.  
Safely back in his bedroom, Sam’s guilt at forgetting Christmas kicks in full force. He wonders what he can do for Dean. He thinks about getting Dean a bottle of good whiskey but he doesn’t think the liquor store will be open. Even if it is, Sam doubts he would make it there and back without causing an accident.

Once his stomach has settled, Sam decides to rejoin Dean. He runs his fingers through his hair to tame his bedhead and remembers a comment Dean made a few days ago about giving him five minutes with the clippers. Sam decides this would be his Christmas gift to Dean and goes to look for him.

After a stop in Dean’s room, Sam finds Dean sitting at the kitchen table staring at the unopened bottle of eggnog. Sam pulls a chair out, sits down, and holds the clippers out to Dean, saying “Merry Christmas, Dean. Go to town!”

After a moment of shocked silence, Dean takes the clippers from Sam and moves to stand behind him. Sam steels himself as Dean turns on the clippers and the buzz fills the room. After a few seconds, which feels like an eternity to Sam, Dean turns the clippers off. For the second time that day, Dean pats Sam on the shoulder. He walks around so he can face Sam and says, “Thanks but I can’t do it brother. It’s the thought that counts, right Sam? Merry Christmas. Think you can keep down a little eggnog?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Half Christmas celebration suggested by idreamofplaid on tumblr. The intention was to spread a little cheer. If you're interested in seeing more, check out her blog @idreamofplaid under #happy half Christmas.


End file.
